KageHina - Strawberry Jelly
by Aeryn58
Summary: Kageyama s'est réveillé tôt ce matin. Et là, Hinata l'interrompt alors qu'il prend son café matinal. Mais que va-t-il se passer ! Vous le découvrirez si vous lisez, hehe-


_Bonjour bonjour ~ Voilà un petit KageHina tout doux :3_

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira et ne vous "retiens" pas plus longtemps, enjoy o/_

L'odeur du café. Elle embaume tout l'appartement, la pièce, le salon, emplissant mes narines de cette chaleur réconfortante. Je regarde la vapeur qui émane de ma tasse, dans l'air, à travers les rayons du soleil. Il fait tiède. C'est le matin, tôt, huit heures. Je me réveille doucement, assis sur le canapé, profitant de mon côté matinal. On a bien dormis...

Ah. Mon cœur n'était pas prêt à cette irruption soudaine du roux, qui me saute littéralement dessus.

\- Kageyamaaa ! Bonjour ~

Je pose ma tasse à travers son câlin, grommelle, et décide finalement d'un peu apprécier son action affective. Je mets mes deux mains dans son dos, sous son t-shirt, et parcoure lentement sa colonne vertébrale. Il se colle à moi suite à un réflexe un peu animal, et je le serre doucement.

\- Bonjour, idiot.

Soudain, il se lève et baille longuement. Je l'observe, son petit corps, sa peau claire luisante au soleil, ses cheveux totalement fous, en feu, et son visage heureux, son sourire éclatant. Il se dirige vers la cuisine et je soupire. Je perds mon regard sur la porte, et l'attend quelques minutes. Je me sens alors seul, et je serre inconsciemment un coussin, à côté de moi. Quand je m'en rends compte, je ne sais pas où me mettre et pose mes mains sur mes cuisses, sans rien faire. Je fixe longtemps mes énormes jambes, trop musclées à mon goût, et tripote mes cheveux fins et noirs. Je n'aime pas mon corps. Ni mes cheveux. Ni rien, en fait. Ma personnalité antipathique, mon égo soi-disant surdimensionné, mon apparence effrayante. Alors des fois, je me demande vraiment pourquoi cet idiot m'a choisi comme petit-ami. Mais il est tellement mignon… je pouvais pas faire autrement… et puis je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de lui dès que je l'ai vu, sur ce terrain, au collège. Il était impressionnant.

Il arrive enfin, à moitié déshabillé, le t-shirt trop grand pour lui, donc surement à moi, tombant sur ses petites épaules. Il porte seulement ça avec un caleçon gris, du pain de mie à la main. Je me mords les lèvres discrètement, en détaillant cette adorable créature.

\- Mmh…

Je lance un regard interrogateur face à ce grommellement d'insatisfaction, mais le roux ne daigne pas me dire ce qu'il ne va pas. Je décide alors de bouger mes fesses du canapé et je me plante devant lui

\- Kageyamaaaaa…

Il ne me regarde pas, et je ne vois toujours pas son visage adorable. Je le prends alors par le menton, le relève vers moi, et découvre une bouille triste.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je suis très sérieux, et essaye quand même de comprendre tout seul. Mais le plus petit me dévisage en grimaçant, et finit par me pousser sur le canapé, m'obligeant à m'asseoir de nouveau. Il se met sur moi et m'enlace, en continuant de marmonner incompréhensiblement. Je m'empêche de ricaner dans son épaule, alors qu'il se redresse sur mes cuisses et pose son pain de mie sur la table basse. Il me fixe avec un regard imperceptible.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a de la confiture ?

Il me regarde tellement intensément, avec ses deux grandes pupilles chocolat presque complètement dilatées, que j'ai du mal à le fuir.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a de la con-fi-ture ?

Il parle encore plus doucement, lentement et murmure à moitié. Il a l'air perdu dans ses pensées. De la confiture ? Pourquoi il me demande ça ? Je ne comprends pas… de la confiture… je me mets alors aussi à réfléchir, jusqu'à ce que le plus petit se rapproche de moi.

\- Kageyama. J'ai envie de confiture à la fraise. Maintenant.

Il n'est maintenant plus qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Je ne peux pas décrocher mon regard du sien. Il est tellement beau quand il est comme ça. Cet idiot, quand il est concentré comme au volley, quand il a cette étincelle dans les yeux, que son aura s'épaissit et que tout le monde n'observe que lui. Ce regard mélange toutes ces émotions, et c'est tellement beau à regarder. Bien que ses paroles soient ridicules, un peu comme d'habitude, ce débile a le don de me bousculer. Et mes pensées vont à cent mille à l'heure, s'emmêlent, s'entremêlent, se mêlent. Juste à cause d'un regard.

Je m'en fiche de cette confiture à la fraise, ce que je veux maintenant c'est lui, ses lèvres qui sont à une distance ridicules des miennes. Je vais craquer si il continue. Mais j'ai pas envie, j'veux pas qu'il sente mon goût de café, il n'aime pas ça. Alors, gêné, j'essaie de le tirer vers l'arrière, mais il est de marbre. Il ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Il est complètement immobile sur moi. Près de moi. Très près. Très, très près. Je peux plus.

\- Sho-

Il me vole ce baiser. Il me vole ce putain de baiser que je voulais lui prendre mais aussi éviter. Mais c'est pas grave. Parce que c'est bon. C'est bon, ses petites lèvres qui se collent aux miennes, qui se mouvent au rythme que je veux. Leur contact est doux, agréable, comme si le printemps venait de m'embrasser. La chaleur m'envahit, et ce n'est pas que celle de son t-shirt transpirant contre mon torse découvert, ce n'est pas que celle de sa chevelure rousse imposante, ce n'est pas celle du soleil, dehors. C'est la chaleur de l'amour. J'aime Hinata Shoyo, et un simple baiser me tourne la tête.

Lorsqu'il détache vivement sa bouche de la mienne, il expire longuement, contre mon visage, le rafraîchissant. Je souris en reconnaissant l'odeur de menthe de mon dentifrice. Il me regarde alors bizarrement et finalement repose de nouveau ses lèvres sur moi. Sur ma joue sûrement toute rouge, d'abord, et ensuite il descend peu à peu, jouant en léchant ses commissures, et les bords. Et puis, il m'embrasse, fougueusement, langoureusement, et me colle à mon siège, accélérant la cadence. Je le tiens par les hanches, bouge en suivant ses mouvements, et profite de ce baiser intense, de nos langues qui dansent, s'agitent, et je me laisse aller.

Il se détache de nouveau de moi après quelques petites minutes, se redresse doucement, étire son petit corps à peine athlétique, respire un grand coup, prend l'air dans ses cheveux de feu, et se lève. Il me domine de quelques centimètres, debout, alors que je ne suis qu'assis. Il me regarde gentiment, avec son petit sourire tout mignon. Je détourne le regard, desintéressé, et soupire vainement.

\- Mon café doit être refroidi, idiot.

\- T'avais qu'à me dire où est la confiture !

Il me tire la langue en filant dans la cuisine, en rigolant à vive voix, et je m'enfonce sur ma chaise. Il revient quelques minutes après, un gros pot de pâte à tartiner à la main, deux cuillères de l'autre, et les agite avec un regard plein de défi. Je comprends directement, brandi une cuillère, le pot, l'ouvre et nous commençons notre combat. Celui qui mange le plus de Nutella.

Après quelques secondes d'acharnement, mon petit-ami tire une tête bizarre, alors je m'arrête progressivement, faisant mine de n'en plus pouvoir. On sait jamais, il pourrait dégueuler sur mon parquet.

\- AHAHAHA, J'AI GAGNE !

Il rigole, bouche grande ouverte, du chocolat au bord de la bouche, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder. Il finit par me capter et hoche la tête doucement. Il s'apprête à parler, mais je lui saute dessus et prend ses lèvres d'assaut. Je sens le goût de noisette envahir ma bouche, et c'est tellement agréable. Je le câline tendrement, l'embrasse comme ça, doucement, gentiment, comme notre premier baiser. Nous passons un moment à nous enlacer, nous et alors qu'on est sur le point de s'endormir, sur le canapé, avec l'odeur de café et de chocolat, une sensation de bien-être et une brise matinale, nous embaumant d'une atmosphère merveilleusement romantique…

\- Je t'aime.

On l'a dit en même temps.


End file.
